The Last Night
by keriababe2010
Summary: Just a little something that came about by my need to write something. *WARNING: Mentions of suicide*


A/N I'm writing this at about 10 PM because I just felt the need to write something. Even though I have to be up early for my AP Biology Exam, the urge to write was just to strong to resist so you get this.

She was all alone. He left her, and this time he wasn't coming back. It all happened so fast it could have been a dream, a horrible, grotesque dream. After all they had been through, after all the pain, angst, and heartache they had been through to get to that point, the point where they could truly be happy together, it had all been taken away, like someone had pulled the rug from up under her feet, and she was still trying to get up.

They were out late that night, following a lead that they had come across, when all of a sudden, she heard shots ring out. Her heart was racing, pounding, adrenaline coursing through her veins. When she got to the scene, it was like her worst nightmare come true. There he was lying on the ground, completely limp and struggling to hold on to the life that was slowly slipping away. She was immobilized with fear, completely paralyzed, unable to move, to even comprehend what was going on right now. There was the man she completely and utterly adored and loved,dying right in front of her eyes. She ran over to him, willing him to survive, to hold on until help came. She looked in his pale blue eyes, the ones that held so much love for her, and immediately wished she hadn't. They were glazed over, filled with agony and pain, and her heart broke. She wished that it was all a dream and she would wake up and they'd be in bed, with his arms wrapped protectively around her small frame. But, this was reality, and the reality stated that yes, the man she loved was slowly dying in her arms.

As the paramedics arrived to take him away, and she was finally alone with her thoughts, she finally broke down. She fell to her knees and sobbed, yelled, and weeped until she thought she had no more tears left. She barely recognized her team carrying her off to follow the ambulance that carried the prone form of the one she loved, the one she could see herself spending the rest of her life with. She was completely numb on the inside; she felt like everything and everyone had been taken away from her and she was all alone. When she woke up every morning, there would be no one beside her to kiss her awake, when she went to bed at night, and looked over to the other side of the bed, there would only be an empty space that closely resembled the one slowly forming in her heart.

When they finally got to the hospital, all she felt was utter and complete agony. Even with the other members of her team closely around her, comforting her, all she could feel was the emptiness. The void that came with the absence of his presence in her life. After about a couple of hours, the doctor finally came out.

"Are you here for Patrick Jane?," he asked.

They nodded.

"I'm afraid I have some terrible news. Mr. Jane had some complications during surgery. We were able to stablilize him, but he fell into a coma. I'm sorry to inform you that he won't be waking up."

Was she hearing this right? H-He was never going to wake up? She would never again get to gaze into the blue, expressive eyes that once looked upon her with so much love and adoration. Suddenly, everything seemed overwhelming, the lights were too bright, her heart was pounding too loud in her ears, and she felt like she was going to pass out.

She sat down in one of the hospital chairs, refusing to believe what this man had just told her. No, it couldn't be true. It just couldn't! He was supposed to be with her forever. They had planned on eventually getting married, and starting a life together. Now, none of those things could happen. She felt the breath leave her. She couldn't breathe, she was suffocating. She needed to get out of this place before she completely fell apart. She got to her car, and sped off towards her, _their_ apartment. She got there, and immediately went to their room. She crawled into the bed, and laid her head on his pillow. It still smelled of him, and before she knew it, the tears were pouring out of her eyes.

She couldn't do this. Not without him. She headed toward the bathroom, and grabbed her razor. _Just one cut, and I can see him again._ That thought made it easier for her to do this. She pressed it to her skin, and dragged it across her wrist.

As her world faded to black, all she saw was his face, and she smiled a soft smile.

A/N Wow....I honestly had no idea where this was gonna go when I started writing it, I just felt the need to write, and I was feeling kind of down, so this is the end result. I hope you like it! :)


End file.
